Told You Not To
by EverlastingRyo
Summary: "Mai in my office. Now! " What head gotten to that jerk now? Why it's he so cranky? What did she do now? Questions, questions.


I always wanted to write an M rated story, my perverted-ness is showing LOL, but who cares? It's normal. To **Sabastian Scott** I finally finished this One Shot that I wanted, BTW, my laptop can't receive WiFi signal so can't reply to your PM, and I just type my stories and then transfer is to my phone so I can post it. I hope you understand And for my readers who are waiting for my "Forever Haunted" fanfic please be patient, I'm not yet finished with Chapter 6.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt. Period.

* * *

**I Told You Not To**

"Mai, in my office. Now!" Naru, or Oliver "Noll" Davis ordered the now 24 year old brunette just as the door shut and the rejected client must've been out of ear shot. Lin just shook his head and entered his own office.

Mai Taniyama sighed, what is with this narcissist now? He was in a good mood just this morning, or what can be classified as a good mood for the narcissus. He even rejected the case, and in Mai's opinion it was quite interesting… there were holes that would be dug at his backyard even though there weren't any when he checked it in the evening and – never mind, what will it do for her now if she analyzed the case if they weren't taking it? And why was she even bothering herself on the mood swings of that jerk? His temperamental mood is even worse than that of a woman with PMS or even a pregnant one. So she just put her irritation on her subconscious and followed her boss' order, he'll more cranky if his orders weren't followed immediately.

So the brunette followed Naru to his office, and to her surprise it was open, he never left it open even if he knows that Mai or Lin will follow him immediately, he always – and all of her thoughts had gone out of the window when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and shut the door (quite loudly) with his foot and then an arm let go of her to lock the door. Because of that, the hold on her loosened a little so she got the chance to turn around to reprimand the culprit.

"Naru what-" Mai couldn't continue her sentence since a pair of lips claimed her own. The shock was just temporary, and when it faded she snaked her arms at Naru's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. When the kiss deepened, Naru's hands that were on her waist pulled her closer to him, and now Mai could feel the heat that was emanating from Naru's body.

Naru licked her lips to ask for entrance which she granted, while his tongue was exploring the caverns of her mouth, his hands were travelling lower and grabbed her buttocks and squeezed it through the fabric, Mai moaned. His lips were now travelling down her neck, kissing, licking and biting there, his mouth reached her jugular, then Mai felt the hard desk behind her – she didn't even notice that she were stepping backwards until that moment, Naru's kisses really fogs her mind and whenever he kisses her all she can think about was him and him _only_.

Naru stopped, and Mai wanted to whine at the loss of contact, grabbed her hips and hoisted her in his desk. He lowered his head closer to her, and as an automatic response Mai closed her eyes and waited in bated breath for a pair of soft lips to claim hers… but it didn't came so she opened her eyes and saw Naru gazing at her with an expression that she had already seen for a lot when they had _gotten_ together: Jealousy.

Mai raked her brain for an answer, as to why – no scratch that who is he jealous of Lin? Nah, that was impossible he was very much smitten with Naru's teacher, who else? There were only the three of them in the office there wasn't anyone who were in the office recently… ah, realization came to Mai and it showed on her face, the client.

"I already told you _not_ to wear skirts in the office or _anywhere_ outside. I don't care what you wear when you're in my room, you can be naked for all I care – " Naru was stopped when Mai slapped him on his chest. And there he saw her blushing severely.

"I'm not naked whenever I'm in your room." An eyebrow was raised. If it was possible Mai blushed darker.

"Okay, I think I am. But what can I do? I ran out of trousers and jeans. I forgot to do my laundry"

"You always ran out of clothes, and to ensure that you won't _ever _forget to do your laundry –" he didn't finish and just dipped his head to kiss her passionately, while his hands landed on the hem of the skirt Mai was wearing and pushed it upwards. Without warning he pulled Mai's panties down in one swift motion, when she was out of them Naru pushed Mai's legs apart and pulled her to the edge of the desk.

Naru were now in his knees, his face just an inch away from Mai's curls, without any innuendos he plunged his tongue in her opening and licked her from her base to her clit. Mai moaned loudly and then remembered Lin that was on the other office so she put her hands to her mouth to muffle it, Mai can feel Naru's smirk but she didn't mind it since she was in pure pleasure. It seemed that Naru was getting impatient so he delved his tongue inside her and licked her walls, over and over again – and it seemed that it was not enough for him so he put his right hand that were holding her left leg to circle her clit. Just one lick, and maybe a pinch, and Mai will reach the end but suddenly Naru stopped and stood.

Mai arched and eyebrow, frustration of not having her release is now flowing off of her. Naru leaned closer, "I told you I'll teach you a lesson." then he turned his back to her and left his office.

Mai let out a frustrated, but still muffled scream. And then got down the desk, lowered her now hiked up pencil skirt and looked for her panty – but she can't find it. _Naru _– her trusted instincts told her, she groaned, but she can't do anything and reprimand him _outside_ with how she looks right now so she straightened her blouse and finger combed her hair, when satisfied she got out of the office muttering. "Stupid, kinky abusive boyfriends."

She hadn't even reached the middle of the office when she heard the Narcissus' voice. "Lin you close the office, Mai and I are going first." then he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to his car.

Mai fidgeted on her seat (leather), the friction of her skin and the rough material of her skirt was uncomfortable. And adding to her dilemma is the rubbing of the leather to her legs which was still damp from their earlier activities.

"Naru, my panties I'm getting –"

"Uncomfortable? Good, that's what I want, as for your panties it's in my pocket." he then turned to her and gave her a sexy seductive smile.

If it was possible she got even wetter, the heat that hadn't died because Mai didn't get her release flamed hotter. Damn Naru for being so sexy.

The years had done good for the both of them, Naru still has the same facial structures but with more defined features, he got taller by a few inches and his lean body got a bit muscular, thanks to his frequent jogging in the morning before going to the office, and if possible his charisma and sex appeal were now flowing out of him to the point that even someone who just met him will have fantasies of him. While Mai got taller and was now just a few inches shorter than Naru, she lost all her baby fats and all that was left were curves, her face was the same – still with her doe like eyes that can be so innocent but can also be oh so seductive – she lost the fat in her cheeks leaving high prominent (pinkish) cheek bones, her kissable lips were pink without the help of makeup.

The black sedan stopped in front of a condominium unit, they wordlessly got out of the car and into the building. Afraid that even just one touch will snap their now teetering self-control. They walked as far but as close as possible, feeling the heat radiating off of each other, the journey was – for the lack of word looked awkward for anyone that would see them. But they knew the truth it was not awkwardness it was: Sexual Tension.

As soon as the door of Naru's condo closed, they grabbed each other and kissed. Groping and feeling as much skin, hands hurriedly taking each other's clothes, when he was free of his shirt and Mai's blouse were now open. He grabbed her bottom and hoisted her to him, mouths still clashing, She knew what he wanted – she wrapped her legs on his waist and moaned with the friction that his now (still clothed) member rubbing against her naked nether lips.

Naru lowered her to the bed – she didn't even notice that they were already in his room – she untangled herself as he grabbed her blouse and ripped it open. Mai gasped, it was the first time she wore the blouse, buttons flew everywhere and all thoughts about the blouse were forgotten as she was hurriedly divested of her bra and a mouth was already nipping, licking and sucking her breasts. She arched her back to give him more access.

Mai felt Naru searching for something around her waist and hips that were still covered with her skirt. Oh, her skirt, she pushed him lightly to unzip her skirt and with it unzipped Naru grabbed it and pulled it off of her until it dropped to the floor.

Without any warning he pushed Mai's legs open and leaned to her still wet and now glistening, aching pussy and sucked _hard_. That was all it took and she released, still in the brink of her high she didn't notice Naru stripping his trousers and then his boxers. He just lifted Mai's lips a bit higher and then plunged his hardened and aching member into her still hot center.

It started slow until they themselves felt it was not enough. No words were spoken, just moans, groans and screams of their names but they understood Naru plunged deeper and faster into Mai while she lifted her hips more and met his thrusts.

With that Naru reached deeper and hit a spot, that _spot_ that caused Mai to moan even louder, "Naru ah-!".

Naru understood so he kept on hitting that spot until he felt Mai's legs that were circled on his hips squeezed him, and if it was indication her walls clenched around his member until she released again. The squeezing brought him to the brink, and with just a thrust more he released inside Mai. Whose eyes were now close, when he got down from his high he placed himself beside Mai.

Naru touched Mai's mouth – that was still panting a bit – with his index finger then he trailed it to her neck, to her arm until he reached her hands. Naru held Mai's left hands and kissed it, then fingered the ring that was on her finger – his ring.

"Mai, move in with me." Naru said, his voice pleading with a touch of command. He looked at her in the eyes. Mai's eyes widened.

"But, were still not yet married. It's not app-" he cut her off with a sensual kiss, the heat that had died down was again rising, with one last lick he moved away.

"There's the _still_ and_ yet_, as you said were still not married but I want to sleep and wake up with you by my side. For you to be the last and first face I see at night and in the morning. The wedding is just a ritual, for me, we got married when I first laid eyes on you and you told me your name. From that moment you were already married to me, regardless of what you have thought at that time. You were already mine, as far as I am concern." Mai was in awe, it was like he had proposed to her again, and the love that she sees in his eyes – the sincerity brought tears in her eyes. She never thought that that was what Naru thought, she really did not know what good she did in her last life for her to deserve someone like him but she will show in this lifetime how grateful she was for having someone like him, and loving him with all her heart.

Mai just nodded, who was she to deprive him of something like that? True, it _is_ a big move but they were already engaged and like he said that was just a ritual the important thing was the two of them – _together._

They shared another kiss, a promise of forever. This was not the end, their life – _together _– it was just beginning.

"I love you." they whispered together before drifting and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
